The objective of the Exposure Facility is to provide a highly specialized shared resource to support the scientific needs of NYUCI members for animal exposure research in carcinogenesis models and administration, as well as analytical chemistry to measure exposure in both animal and human samples. In the last competing renewal, the Experimental Animal and Exposure Facility consisted of two integrated units, the Animal Care and Exposure Unit and the Inhalation Exposure Unit, which provide specialized animal care, technical assistance for experiments with rodent species involving delivery of carcinogenic and toxic chemicals for challenge experiments, or chemoprevention/chemotherapy via various routes of exposure including inhalation, systemic, dermal, and oral administration. These unique services for animal exposure are not offered elsewhere at NYUSOM. In recent years, the influences of metals, often associated with inhaled air pollution particulate matter or nanoparticles, are being investigated In ongoing studies in animal and human exposures. To effectively meet the evolving research needs of NYUCI Investigators for metal analyses which frequently involve specialized rodent inhalation exposures to carcinogenic metals, ambient air pollution or contrived particulate atmospheres, many of which are comprised of metal nanoparticles, the Analytical Chemistry Shared Resource, a previously stand-alone shared resource since 1975, Is now incorporated as the Analytical Chemistry Unit within the Experimental Animal and Exposure Facility. The Analytical Chemistry Unit will continue to provide NYUGl investigators with routine access to Atomic Absorption (AA) and X-Ray Fluorescence (XRF) spectroscopy for the qualitative and quantitative determination of metal content in biological and environmental samples. This newly merged shared resource entitled the Exposure Facility now consists of three integrated units, namely, the Animal Care and Exposure Unit, the Inhalation Exposure Unit and the Analytical Chemistry Unit. This reorganization allows consolidation of manpower and significantly increases the flexibility and cost-effectiveness of this shared resource to provide seamless integration of exposure research with metal analysis and provide expertise in experimental design and conduct for cancer-related studies from exposure to necropsy services and metal measurements in animal and human exposures.